


just for the night

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin finds comfort in Laura Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for the night

“I'm sorry that you have to be the one to do this,” Laura said, her body conveying the sadness of her words.

Marin gave a single nod. “I must continue to maintain the balance.”

The ceremony to set Laura as alpha was long and complicated, but it goes by without a hitch. The power transferred from Talia to Laura. Both the women looked drained by the end of it, and the pack headed their separate ways. There would be a celebration tomorrow.

After everyone else had cleared out, Laura found Marin. Her eyes were glowing red, the alpha power still surging through her veins. “I'm sorry about Deaton, Marin. He was a good man, but I'm glad you're our emissary.”

The emissary in question closed her eyes. “Time heals all wounds, and it gets easier each day.”

Laura wrapped her arms around Marin and pulled her tight against her own body. Marin sank into her, going boneless. The alpha pet her emissary's hair and whispered comforts to her. After a time, Laura pulled back from Marin. “Would you like to spend the night with me?”

Laura promised comfort in the form of sex; a distraction, nothing more, nothing less, and she knows Marin understands. The woman just leans forward and kisses her. “Just for the night.”


End file.
